hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ranges
'''The Ranges '''is the eighteen episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Council Of The Knights, Ed Billings has set a bounty for Dominic Tucker to capture many army and vigilantes around the world, for his tournament, of fighting his champion, The Wolf. Ed wants Dominic to capture Nathan, to fight against the Wolf. Nathan is talking to Brook Rift, about Dominic being missing. Nathan knows he's the son fo Tex, as his father use to work with Nathan's father, Hendrix. Brook knows he's being missing for weeks, as he is captured, killed or possibly M.I.A. Nathan looks for clue, the last time that Dominic was here, as it turned out to be the explosion, as Dominic was in disguise to take down the Council Of the Knights. It turned out Dominic is killed but he came, as Nathan is shocked that Dominic survived. He is hit by buildings, as Nathan is captured. He is in the Rome, preparing the battle. Ed Billings warrior, The Wolf. He is a warrior as he beaten many of other soldiers and vigilantes, around the world. Nathan battle the Wolf, as he nearly is defeated in a couple times but Dominic Tucker helped him, outraged Ed Billings as the Courts Of The Knights tells the Knights, to get rid of them. Dominic knows Ed is keeping his prisoners of soldiers and vigilantes. Brooks is happy to see Dominic alive, as Nathan and him goes to battle Court Of The Knights, including a brute name, Argo. He is defeated by Nathan and Dominic with their tag team affect. They fight their way into the rooms, as Dominic remembers it's in the top floor. They fight against Ed Billings, as he nearly defeated Nathan and Dominic. They decided to open the cells as Ed Billings and Court Of The Knights are surrounded by them, as they run away from them. Nathan and Dominic leaves the soldiers to chase Ed Billings and the Court Of The Knights. Dominic goes back to Providence Defected Group and is happy that Brook is here to see him. He shows his girlfriend, Carrie. She is surprised that Dominic is alive and happy, which they gone on a car, Nathan and Brook saids "Tucker, is back" as Dominic drives away with Carrie, to go on a date. Episode Moments * Dominic is alive and well * Ed Billings is the leader of the Court Of The Knights, also kidnapping other agents * Nathan and Dominic rescue the agents, from the cell * Dominic has a girlfriend name, Carrie. They go on a date, as they are married, year later Characters * Nathan Underwood * Dominic Tucker * Brook Rift * Providence Defected Group * Agents and Vigilantes Villain * Ed Billings * Courts Of The Knights * The Wolf * Argo Links Trivia * Dominic father is Tex, who use to work with Nathan's father, Hendrix * Ed Billings always demanding entrainment, instead of being boring * Many agents from other countries have been captured and released by Ed Billings * Wolf never lost, until he face a duo Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Alex Kurtzman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason